


Fix Me

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Not all pain can be fixed, not even by brilliant young core doctors.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

** Fix Me **

“I could give you some medicine. Help you sleep.”  
  
“No thanks, doc. Got my own.” He’s saluted with the half empty glasses of bitter looking drink. Well, he supposes that would be the natural reaction.  
  
“Actually, alcohol only-”  
  
“Don‘t rightly care.”  
  
Simon nods. He’d always been useless at this part. With bodies he’s brilliant, but with people… When things couldn’t be touched how is a doctor meant to heal them? Broken brainpans, as River says.  
  
“Goodnight, then.”  
  
He leaves Zoe to her drink, thinking he’d give up any amount of genius if he could help heal these types of wounds.


End file.
